


My Blankie

by RaylouiseB



Series: Baby Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Castiel, Daddy Dean, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Sam, little cas, little castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Dean and Sam soon learn you don't take the baby's blankie





	My Blankie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anon for a brilliant idea for my Baby Cas series, I hope its close to what you had in mind. hope you like it :-) xx

“Are you sure about this Sammy,” 

“We have to Dean, it needs to be done,” Sam said looking into his brothers green eyes worryingly.

What they were about to do was one of the most dangerous and recluse things they have ever done. It was even scarier than taking on demons, angels or any monster.   
Standing in the doorway of their baby’s nursery, Dean and Sam look on as Castiel slept peacefully in his crib hugging his most precious belonging. His trenchcoat.   
Well it was more now their baby’s comfort blanket than anything else these days.   
It was worn and stained and the belt was gone dew to Sam taking it off, he didn’t like the idea that it might strangle his baby in his sleep.   
Cas loved his blanket most out of everything he had, it was the one thing he could not and would not let anyone take from him. If, anyone tried there was hell to pay. 

And it was because of said blanket Dean and Sam were in a predicament. The thing was dirty and smelly and it hadn’t been washed in like... ever, so now Dean and Sam had to try and get it off their baby without the world ending doing it. 

“Okay Sammy, go get it,” Dean whispered giving his brother a nudge. 

“What! Why can’t you get it,” Sam blurted taking a step back. 

“Your quieter than me,” And he’ll hate you and not me if he wakes up, Dean thought. Seeing Sam give him the bitch face, Dean shrugged giving him the nod to go in. 

“Fine!” taking a deep breath, Sam crept up to the crib.

Looking in he smiled at how cute his baby was when he slept. Dressed in a full body onesie, Cas lay on his front with his diaper bum in the air. Seeing that Castiel was sucking on a peace of his blanket, Sam frowned, it wasn’t doing to be easy to take it without waking the baby up.   
Looking round he picked up a soft blue swaddle blanket off the rocking chair, maybe he could make a quick swap.   
Leaning over the rail, he pulled gently on the blanket in his baby’s strong grip. Freezing, Sam stopped when Cas started to stir.   
“Dean Help” he mouthed looking over at Dean with wide eyes. 

Walking in Dean stood closer to Castiel head, taking the spare blanket from Sam he looked down nervously. “Okay You keep pulling I’ll try opening his hand.” 

Nodding in agreement Sam watch Dean carefully ply Castiel’s fingers one at a time allowing Sam to pull the trenchcoat away.   
Both brothers held their breath when Castiel let out a loud groan. Before, he could make another noise Dean lay the new blanket in his boys hand. 

Watching nervously both Dean and Sam sighed in relief when Cas snuggled back to sleep. 

“That was close,” Sam whispered as they walked out of the nursery. 

“Tell me about it, I really thought he was going to wake up at one point.” Dean said, he never thought taking his baby’s favourite thing would make him feel so nervous. “Best get that thing washed sooner than later Sammy, before he wakes and notices its gone.” 

“It’s going to need a good clean Dean, just look at it,” Sam said turning his nose up holding the worn trenchcoat, the thing looked terrible. If Sam had his way he would throw it away, but he knew he would break his baby’s heart.   
Taking it into the kitchen, he put it into the wash machine. And prayed his baby stand asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rubbing his eyes Cas yawned as he stretched his limbs. Still, with his eyes closed he rubbed his blankie into his cheek. Feeling the soft fabric agents his skin, he frowned, his blanket wasn’t this soft, it was rougher and firmer, this didn’t feel right.   
Opening his eyes he noticed something blue in his hand, his blankie wasn’t blue. Panicking he sat up to find he didn’t have his trenchcoat. Where was his trenchcoat, he had it when he went to sleep, where could it be. Searching franticly around his crib he started to panic.

It was gone! 

Feeling tears start to build up, he let out a heart wincing cry. Where was his blankie!!!

 

Laying on the sofa, Dean jumped falling to the floor when he hears loud scream. Getting to his knees he sees a blur of Sam run from the kitchen towards the nursery.   
Rushing after him, Dean walked in to see a heartbreaking sight. 

Holding on to Sam with all his strength, Castiel was crying loudly into Sam’s ear. With tears and snot covering his face, he really did look a mess. 

“Oh honey it’s okay, my poor little honeybee.” Sam said bouncing his baby. 

“Bla...bla..” Cas cried still waling, he couldn’t stop the tears, he’s lost his blankie. 

“Shh, baby its okay,” rubbing his boys back, Sam knew what was wrong. Moving over to the rocking chair he lay his baby across is lap. “Cassie it’s okay, calm down honey.” 

Taking in deep breaths Cas looked up into his Papa’s eyes, he couldn’t calm down his blankie was gone, he needed it. “Pa...Ba...ke..” 

Sighing Sam looked up to Dean who just shrugged. Cas’s trenchcoat was still drying, it was going to be a little while before he could give it back to him, he had hoped his baby would have slept a bit longer to give him more time to get it ready, but clearly Cas had other plans. 

“Cassie it’s okay, we took your blankie,” as soon as Sam spoke, the room went dead quiet. 

Cas stared at his Papa with big blue watery eye. His Daddies had taken it. How could they do that, that was being mean, Cas thought. Frowning at the man, Cas started to wiggle to get out of his hold, he didn’t want Papa holding him, he was a meanie. 

“Oh baby, be careful, Papa doesn’t want to drop you,” Sam said struggling to hold his baby. 

“Careful bud, we took it to wash it baby.” Dean added coming closer.

“No!!” Castiel screamed, push at Sam’s chest he tumbled off his lap onto the floor. Crawling away from them, he started to cry again, he wanted his blankie back. His blankie was all he had left and they took it. “Wan..ankie.” 

After becoming human and Dean and Sam’s baby, Cas wanted to give up everything from his life before, he wasn’t an Angel any more. But when it came to giving it up his trenchcoat he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. 

His trenchcoat was a part of him, he valued it almost as much as he wings that he lost. When he didn’t have it, he didn’t feel like himself without it.   
It was also his reminder of Jim Novak, the man had given up everything when he become his vestal, if it wasn’t for Jim he wouldn’t have learnt so much about the world. He wouldn’t be with Dean and Sam. He wouldn’t be with his family.  
Though many things have changed in his life the one thing that was consent was his trenchcoat. It was a small part of him that he wanted to keep. 

“Cassie, it’s okay Honey, you’ll have you blankie back soon I promise,” Sam said, getting up from the rocking chair, he knelled down behind his boy. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he frowned when Cas shrugged it off and continued to cry. “Baby, I am sorry, but it needed to be cleaned, it was dirty and smelly.” 

“Not..it mine,” Cas yelled he didn’t care that yelled at his Papa, they shouldn’t have taken it.

Dean sighed watching his boys, normally he would have told Castiel off for yelling, but he could understand why he was so upset. They had taken something very important to their baby.

Moving closer, Dean picked Cassie up and sat down with his sad little boy on his lap. Still crying loudly Cas hit at his Daddy’s chest, he didn’t want to be held.  
“Castiel!” hearing his Daddy say his name so firmly, Cas stopped when he sees his Daddy’s upset face. “Baby, I know your mad at us, but you do not hit Daddy or Papa, do you understand me.”   
Nodding Castiel hiccuped back his cries, he didn’t like it when Daddy was mad, “Orry Dada.” 

“I know Bud and we’re sorry we took your blankie without asking you, but it really needed cleaning.” watching his baby Dean could see that Cas was still very upset. Looking over to the doorway Dean watches Sam leave the room. “Cassie, Daddy and Papa know how much your trenchcoat means to you.” 

“It special Dada.” Castiel whispers leaning into his Daddy’s chest. He gave up, he needed cuddles now.

“I know baby, your trenchcoat is very special and it holds a lot of special memory's for you doesn’t it.” Feeling Cas nodding, Dean smiled, “Well it holds a lot of memory’s for Daddy too.”   
Sitting up Cas looked confusingly at his Daddy.   
Smiling Dean pulled his baby’s head back under his chin. “Don’t look to surprised Cas, you might be my baby now, but you have always been my best friend. We had some good times and bad, but you were always there when I needed you. But when you were killed by the leviathans….” Cas tense he didn’t like to remember, that wasn’t his best time.   
Hugging a bit tighter, Dean kissed the top of his baby’s head. “I know, I was so sad that you were gone and I missed you so much, all I had of you was your trenchcoat, I kept it with me in case you came back to me.” 

“Sorry Daddy.” 

“Don’t be sorry baby, that’s all in the past, you came back to me, didn’t you.”   
Nodding again Castiel sighed, he didn’t realise how much Dean really cared for him before becoming his Daddy. It was nice to hear that Dean still valued him as his best friend.

“Love you Daddy.”   
“And I love you Cassie, always.” smiling to his boy, Dean placed kissed all over Cas’s smily face.   
Giggling Castiel kissed his Daddy back. 

“What’s going on in here,” turning their attention towards the door, both Dean and Cas laughed seeing Sam standing with his arms behind his back, “I’m gone for two minutes and I miss out on kisses, that’s not fair.” he added pouting at his boys.   
“Papa,” holding his arms up Cas made grabby hand towards the man.   
Coming up towards them Sam kissed his boy’s check as he sat himself down still with his arms behind him. “I’ve got something for you my honeybee.” As soon as he moved his arms around, Castiel let out a loud happy squeal. All nice and clean Sam handed his baby his beloved trenchcoat.   
Taking it from him, Cas berried his face into the ruff warm fabric. He had his blankie back. He had missed it so much.  
“Ty Papa.”  
“Your welcome honey, have you forgiven us now baby.” 

“Uh huh, best Daddies,” Cas said holding his arms out to both men. 

Bring their arms around each other Sam and Dean sandwiched their baby in a biggest hug. 

Sighing to himself, Castiel smiled into his Daddies warmth as he clutched his trenchcoat. He really did have the best family.


End file.
